Components of brakes of vehicles need regular maintenance, which will often require removal of the components from the vehicle. In the case of large vehicles, such as trucks, these components can be extremely heavy, making the process of removing and positioning for maintenance difficult.
The present invention relates to apparatus constructed to allow the components of brake assemblies to be supported and manoeuvred into the correct position for servicing, as well as replacement.